In the background, other than the bolded paragraph numbers, non-bolded square brackets (“[ ]”) refer to the citations listed hereinbelow.
Barcodes encode data in a machine readable image format. 1-D patterns (vertical lines) have been used for barcodes such as the universal product code (UPC) [1]. With ready availability of image sensors, 2-D barcodes have also gained prominence. Most popular and commonly used 2-D barcodes are the QR code [2], Aztec code [3, 4], and Data Matrix [5]. Both 1-D and 2-D barcodes have traditionally been used in printed black-and-white formats. Several recent efforts have focused on color versions of printed barcodes with a view to increasing the capacity per unit area of footprint. The use of color in printed barcodes presents a number of challenges that prior research has addressed through several innovations [6, 7, 8, 9, 10].